Until The End
by Clouds'Voice
Summary: "Maukah kau bersamaku sampai akhir?"/ "Aku tau aku egois."/ "Mianhe. Berbahagialah. Saranghae." / Yewook/ GS/ My first Fic/ Review yah. Gomawo. :
1. Chapter 1

UNTIL THE END

Main Pair : YeWook

Cast : Suju Member

Genre : Romance, Angst / Tragedy

Rating : T (Mungkin)

Warning : Gender Switch, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD, etc

Desclaimer : Cast bukan punya saya *Sigh* Tapi FF ini pure milik saya.

**Normal POV**

"Wookie chagi.. Bangun chagi.." Umma mengusap pelan kepala Wookie.

"Eeungh.." Wookie mengeliat.

"Bangun chagi.. Ini sudah jam 6.30."

"Mwo?" Wookie langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Ayo cepat, mandi lalu sarapan. Appamu sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Ne, Umma." Wookie bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

###

Wookie berlari ke ruang makan. Menyomot sedikit makanan lalu bergegas keluar.

"Wookie.. Sarapan dulu, chagi.." Terdengar suara Umma dari dalam rumah.

"Tidak usah Umma, aku sudah telat."

"Wookie, apa perlu Appa antar? Appa juga mau berangkat." Kali ini Appa nya yang berbicara.

"Tidak perlu, Appa. Sekolah dan kantor Appa kan berbeda arah. Oh iya." Wookie masuk rumah lagi dan menyium Appa dan Umma nya lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"Kalau begitu, Jongsoo, aku juga berangkat yah. Ada meeting pagi ini." Youngwoon menyium kening Jongsoo lalu berjalan keluar.

"Ne.. Hati-hati chagi."

"Ne." Terdengar suara Youngwoon dari arah pintu depan.

"Aku sendiri lagi." Guman Jungsoo.

**Wookie POV**

"Kyaa.. Tunggu.. Jangan tutup gerbangnya! Aish!" aku berlari ke sekolahnya dan mendapati gerbangnya sudah ditutup (baru aja ditutup) oleh satpam sekolahnya.

Aish! Aku harus melompati tembok belakang sekolah lagi.

Aku berjalan memutari sekolah.

**Normal POV**

Seorang yeoja mungil tiba di tembok belakang SM High School. Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, mempersiapkan dirinya lalu berlari menuju tembok itu.

_Huup! _

Yeoja mungil itu berhasil melompati tembok tinggi itu. Yeoja itu merapikan seragamnya lalu berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

**Yesung POV**

Kupandangi jalanan yang sepi dari atas pohon. Tenang sekali disini. Aku menyukai suasana disini. Aku menutup mataku. Menikmati angin lembut yang menerpa wajahku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Kubuka mataku. Seorang yeoja sedang berlari menuju tembok yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Aku mengerutkan alisku.

Yeoja itu mau ngapain?

_Huup! _

Dia melompati tembok tinggi itu. Lalu dia terdiam sebentar, sepertinya dia sedang merapikan bajunya. Kemudian dia lari lagi ke gedung sekolah.

Yeoja unik.

Hmm.. Sepertinya aku juga harus masuk kelas.

_Huup!_

Aku turun dari pohonku ini. Ya, ini pohonku. Aku selalu berada di sini saat membutuhkan ketenangan.

**Wookie POV**

Hosh.. Hosh..

Akhirnya aku sampai ke kelasku.

Akhir-akhir ini aku mudah sekali capek dan kehabisan napas seperti ini. Padahal biasanya ngak.

Kubuka pintu kelasku perlahan.

"Maaf, Park seosae. Saya terlambat."

"Tak apa, Kim Ryeowook. Masuklah. Segera duduk di tempatmu." Jawab Park seosae.

"Ne. Gamsahabnida, seosae." Aku membungkukkan badanku lalu berjalan ke tempat dudukku.

"Wookie, kenapa kau telat lagi?" Sahabatku yang berwajah _aegyo_ berbisik padaku.

"Telat bangun. Hehehe.." Kulihat bangku depanku yang kosong. "Minnie-ah, Hyukkie tidak masuk?"

"Molla, mungkin dia bolos." Aku mengangguk mengarti.

"Lee Sungmin! Kim Ryeowook! Jangan berbicara saat pelajaran." Park seosae memarahi kami.

"Ne." Jawabku dan Sungmin bersamaan.

**Normal POV**

_Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttaranttan Ttanttan ttanttada tta~ Bell berbunyi._

"Kajja, Wookie! Kita ke kantin. Hyukkie pasti disana." Sungmin menarik tangan Wookie.

"Ne."

Wookie dan Sungmin berjalan bersama melewati lapangan basket yang posisinya tidak jauh dari kantin.

"Kyaa! Yesung Oppa!"

"Donghae Oppa!"

"Yesung Oppa keren sekali!"

"Zhoumi Oppa, liat kesini!"

Terdengar suara yeoja-yeoja dari pinggir lapangan.

Ternyata ada beberapa namja yang sedang bermain basket.

Namun, mereka bukan namja biasa.

Pertama, Kim Jong Woon a.k.a. Yesung. Ayahnya, Kim Hankyung, adalah direktur hotel Clouds. Dan ibunya, Kim Heechul adalah designer dan pemilik AB boutique. Kedua orang tuanya sangat terkenal di Korea. Tapi kepopuleran Yesung bukan hanya didapatnya karena latar belakang keluarganya. Namja yang tampan ini adalah mantan ketua club basket, ya mantan ketua, karena murid kelas XII tidak diijinkan menjadi ketua club. Prestasinya dalam bidang akademik pun sangat memuaskan. Dan jangan lupakan suara indahnya yang dapat membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sayang, namja –hampir- sempurna ini tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada yeoja.

Kedua, Zhoumi. Dia adalah sepupu Yesung. Ayahnya adalah direktur RS Mitang dan ibunya adalah Dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama. Zhoumi sering ditawari menjadi model, karena memiliki wajah yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Sayangnya dia menolakknya karena takut membuat yeojachigunya, Henry cemburu.

Terakhir, Lee Donghae. Namja ini adalah anak dari Kepala Sekolah SM High School. Tentu tak ada orang yang berani macam-macam padanya. Selain memiliki wajah tampan yang selalu dia banggakan, dia juga jago dalam semua jenis olahraga dan juga nge_dance_.

Wookie menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat ke arah namja-namja yang sedang bermain basket itu. Lebih tepatnya, dia melihat ke arah seorang namja berambut hitam dan bermata sipit yang hendak meng_shoot_ bola basket itu.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Wookie. Tersenyum tipis.

"Helloo! Wookie! Jangan melamun!" Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Wookie.

"Ah, mian Minnie. Kajja! Hyukie pasti sudah menunggu kita." Wookie berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di sana.

Sungmin melihat lagi ke arah lapangan, memperhatikan seorang namja yang tersenyum senang karena bola yang di _shoot_ nya masuk dengan indahnya ke dalam ring. Sungmin tersenyum namun terlihat kesedihan di sorot mata nya yang indah. Lalu dia berjalan menyusul Wookie.

Dan tentu saja Wookie tidak melihat hal ini karena Wookie berjalan di depan Sungmin.

Skip Day~

**Wookie POV**

Aish! Aku telat lagi. Ku paksa kakiku bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ku lihat dari jauh gerbang sekolah ku belum tertutup. Syukurlah.

Lalu aku berlari lagi dan tiba di depan sekolah. Gerbangnya sudah tutup setengah.

Senyuman tersungging di bibirku. Kulangkahkan kakiku.

"Non, kenapa diam saja? Cepat masuk. Gerbangnya sudah mau ditutup." Seorang petugas sekolahku berbicara padaku.

Iyah, kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku? Kenapa rasanya tubuhku kaku begini?

"Non?" Kulihat dia masih bingung memandangiku.

Aku juga bingung.

_Sret! _

Seseorang tiba-tiba menggendongku. _Bridal Style!_

Kuberanikan diriku melihat siapa yang menggendongku. Kucoba menggerakkan kepalaku.

Ah! Syukurlah! Aku bisa bergerak lagi.

Aku menatap wajahnya.

Namja ini. Dia sangat familier. Rambut hitamnya. Mata obsidiannya. Pipi _chubby_nya.

Yesung sunbae!

**Yesung POV**

Kuparkirkan mobilku di sebrang sekolahku. Ya, aku terpaksa memarkirkannya disana karena parkiran sekolahku sudah penuh.

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Kebetulan gerbangnya belum ditutup sepenuhnya.

Mata sipitku menangkap sebuah pemandangan aneh di depan gerbang yang hampir ditutup itu.

Seorang yeoja mungil terdiam. Ya, hanya berdiri terdiam di depan gerbang. Kenapa dia tidak masuk?

Sepertinya petugas sekolah itu sedang berbicara padanya. Apa dia dimarahi?

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat dan langsung saja aku menggendongnya masuk ke kesolah dan meninggalkan petugas itu.

Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan yeoja mungil ini dimarahi oleh petugas gendut yang bertampang serem itu.

Kurasakan kepala nya bergerak-gerak di dadaku.

Aku menunduk melihat yeoja yang ku gendong tadi. Dia juga sedang menatapku.

Yeoja ini. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

Oh iya, yeoja ini kan yeoja yang melompati tembok sekolah beberapa hari lalu.

Tiba-tiba dia menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah. Apa dia malu?

Yeoja ini manis sekali.

"Eem.. Sun.. Sunbae.. Emm.. Tolong turunkan aku."

**Wookie POV**

Yesung sunbae menatapku.

_Degh!_

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Refleks kutundukkan kepalaku. Wajahku terasa panas. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah semerah jus tomat yang kemaren aku minum.

"Eem.. Sun.. Sunbae.. Emm.. Tolong turunkan aku." Kuberanikan diriku mengeluarkan suaraku.

Yesung sunbae menurunkanku.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida. Oh ya, jangan memangilku sunbae, panggil saja aku Yesung Oppa. Ara?"

"Araso, Oppa. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Panggil saja Wookie."

Dia tersenyum padaku.

_Degh!_

Detak jantungku semakin tidak karuan. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Aku bisa cepat mati kalau begini.

"Oppa, aku ke kelasku ya. Annyeong."

"Annyeong, Wookie."

###

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat, menenangkan jatungku yang masih berdetak kencang.

Kubuka ointu ruang kelasku. Kosong? Kemana teman-temanku?

"Wookie!" Ah, itu suara Hyukkie. Kubalikkan badanku. Sungmin dan Hyukjae berjalan ke arahku.

"Minnie, Hyukkie, kalian darimana?" Tanyaku sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Kantin. Shim seosae tidak mengajar hari ini. Sepertinya ada rapat mendadak." Jawab Hyukkie.

"Kau telat lagi, Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara datar.

"Ne."

Kurasakan ada yang aneh pada Sungmin. Kenapa dia menatapku dingin? Dan kenapa suaranya begitu datar? Biasanya dia selalu ceria.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Kau mau ikut, Wookie?" Sungmin tersenyum.

Sungmin tersenyum seperti biasa. Ah, mungkin yang tadi perasaanku saja.

"Aku mau ke ruang musik saja." Tolakku.

"Hyukkie, mau ikut ke perpustakaan?" kali ini Sungmin bertanya pada Hyukkie.

"Minnie.. Kau tau aku tidak suka ke perpustakaan. Aku mau ke lapangan saja." Hyukkie mengambil celana basketnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Ya sudah. Daah, Wookie." Kali ini Sungmin yang pergi.

Kuletakkan tas ku di tempat dudukku. Menutup pintu kelas, lalu pergi ke ruang musik.

**Sungmin POV**

Aish! Dimana Hyukkie? Wookie kenapa belum datang? Aku bosen sendirian di kelas.

Mungkin Hyukkie di kantin sekarang. Aku pergi saja ke kantin daripada sendirian di kelas.

Aku berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolahku. Kulihat punggung seorang namja yang kukenal tak jauh di depanku. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja.

Yeoja itu kan … !

Kurasakan dadaku sesak. Kakiku bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Minnie!" Hyukkie berjalan ke arahku. "Sedang apa? Ayo kembali ke kelas. Aku mau mengambil celanaku. Sekalian lihat Wookie sudah datang atau belum. Dia pasti terlambat lagi."

"Ne." Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya.

###

"Wookie!" Kudengar Hyukkie memanggil namanya. Ku angkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Minnie, Hyukkie, kalian darimana?" Tanya nya sambil berjalan ke arah kami.

"Kantin. Shim seosae tidak mengajar hari ini. Sepertinya ada rapat mendadak." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Kau telat lagi, Wookie?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar.

"Ne." Jawabnya singkat lalu melihatku dengan tatapan –ada-apa-denganmu?-

Aku sadar. Mungkin tadi aku terdengar begitu dingin.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Kau mau ikut, Wookie?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ya, senyum itu tulus. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku menyayangi sahabatku ini.

"Aku mau ke ruang musik saja." Tolaknya.

"Hyukkie, mau ikut ke perpustakaan?" kualihkan pertanyaanku pada Hyukkie.

"Minnie.. Kau tau aku tidak suka ke perpustakaan. Aku mau ke lapangan saja." Hyukkie mengambil celana basketnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatku yang satu lagi, Hyukkie. Dia pasti mau bermain basket bersama namja-namja dari kelasku. Dia tomboy sekali.

"Ya sudah. Daah, Wookie."

Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Wookie.

Aku ingin _refreshing _sebentar di perpustakaan.

Aku selalu pergi ke perpustakaan saat ingin mencari ketenangan, karena perpustakaan selalu sepi. Selain itu aku dapat melihat lapangan dengan jelas dari perpustakaan.

Aku dapat melihat namja itu saat bermain basket tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

**Wookie POV**

Kubuka pintu ruang musik. Kosong. Kulirik piano putih, gitar di sudut ruangan, biola di lemari kaca, dan alat-alat musik lainnya.

Aku bermain piano saja.

Kubuka sedikit jendela yang berada di dekat piano. Membiarkan sedikit angin masuk ke ruangan itu.

Aku duduk di depan piano. Merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahku sebentar. Ku tekan tuts piano itu, menutup mataku. Lalu aku pun bernyanyi.

**Yesung POV**

Jung seosae tidak masuk ke kelasku. Sepertinya para seosae itu sedang rapat.

Kutundukkan kepalaku, menempelkan wajahku pada mejaku ini. Aku ingin tidur.

"Yesung, Donghae main basket yuk." Ajak Zhoumi.

Kuangkat kepalaku malas menatap sepupuku yang sudah berdiri di depanku. Jujur, aku sedang malas ngapa-ngapain termasuk bermain basket -yang merupakan hobiku itu-. Aku ngantuk banget. Aku tidak tidur semalam, ini karena _evil _dongsaeng ku yang mengajakku _battle game_ semalaman.

"Yuk!" Seru Donghae semangat sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Semangat sekali dia. Pasti dia ingin tepe-tepe ke yeoja-yeoja yang berisik itu.

"Pasti mau tepe-tepe." Zhoumi menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

Donghae hanya cengar cengir mendengarnya.

"Yesung, kau tidak mau main?" Zhoumi bertanya padaku.

"Tidak ah. Aku ngantuk."

"Ya sudah kalu begitu."

Zhoumi dan Donghae pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Sebaiknya aku tidur di ruang UKS saja. Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan melangkah keluar.

**Normal POV**

Seorang namja bermata sipit keluar dari kelasnya. Rasa kantuk yang menggerogoti tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya lelah dan mata sipit nya semakin menyipit(?).

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara dentingan piano dari ruangan yang baru saja ia lewati. 'Indah'. Mungkin itu pikirnya.

Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang memiliki papan bertuliskan Ruang Musik di pintunya.

_Neoreul cheoeum bon geu soonganeul saenggakhae  
han soongan gaseumi mooneohyeosseoji  
Jiweobeorigien, neon janinhagedo  
neomoo areumdawoon saram_

Kali ini terdengar suara nyanyian.

Diliputi oleh rasa penasaran, namja –yang terkenal sangat cuek- itu mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu melalui kaca kecil yang ada di pintu.

**Yesung POV**

_Neoreul cheoeum bon geu soonganeul saenggakhae  
han soongan gaseumi mooneohyeosseoji  
Jiweobeorigien, neon janinhagedo  
neomoo areumdawoon saram_

Kali ini aku mendengar suara nyanyian.

Aneh. Entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku diliputi rasa penasaran seperti ini. Aku tak pernah tertarik pada apapun –kecuali basket-. Tapi kenapa aku begitu tertarik ketika mendengar dentingan piano dan suara indah itu.

Kuputuskan untuk melihat –hanya melihat- ruangan itu.

Kusapukan pandanganku pada ruangan itu. Mengingat kaca itu kecil, hanya sedikit yang bisa kulihat. Tapi aku tetap bisa menangkap seseosok yeoja mungil yang sedang bermain piano sambil bernyanyi.

Itu yeoja yang tadi pagi.

Kubuka pintunya perlahan dan melangkah masuk.

_You are my angel, whisper softly  
dajeonghan soksagimeun "I love you, everyday"  
Honjamanui seulpeun kkomeseo ggaeji anhgil gidohae_

Sepertinya dai tidak menyadari kehadiranku disini. Dia masih saja tetap bernyanyi.

_Naneun gwaenchanhajyeo neul geuraewasseo hangsang  
dwiehman isseodo ireohke  
haengbokhande  
Doo noonmoori na ni nongdamedo chagawoon geu  
eolgoolloman ne gyeote  
meomoolleoya hanigga_

_Niga werowool ddae hogeun seulpeul ddaedo  
jikyeojool soo inneun namja naramyeon  
_

_Jigeum idaero saranghal soo isseo  
yeongweonhi jeongmal yeongweonhi_

Kuperhatikan dirinya. Angin lembut menerpa wajahnya menyebabkan rambut coklat panjangnya menari-nari mengikuti alunan nyanyian yang keluar dari bibir nya. Mata onyx nya menatap lurus kedepan seperti menerawang dan sesekali menutup seperti menikmati nyanyiannya sendiri.

_You are my angel, whisper softly dalkomhaeddeon  
misoreul bamsae geuryeosseojji_

Kulihat senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya ketika menyanyikan bagian itu.

_Amoo uimi eobneun hanmadieh  
jam mot deuldeon gieokdeul_

_Naneun gwaenchanhajyeo neul geuraewasseo geujeo  
sonkkeutman seuchyeodo ireohke  
haengbokhande  
_

_Doo noonmoori na ni jangnanedo neoui gajang  
pyeonhan chingooro ni gyeote  
meomoolleoya hanigga  
_

_Ohh~ ni gyeote ni gyeote_

Ireon saenggak hamyeon an dweneunde

Algo isseo naega seo isseul got

Meoritsok gadeukhan neol ijen jiwoolge

Nareul saranghaejweo anya ijeojweo hangsang  
dwieman isseodo ireohke  
haengbokhande  
Doo noonmoori na ni nongdamedo neoui gajang pyeonhan  
chingooro ni gyeote

_meomoolleoya hanigga  
Meomoolleoyaman hae  
_

_Ni gyeote yeongweonhi_

Hening. Ya, lagunya sudah selesai. Aku terlalu serius memperhatikannnya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa lagunya sudah selesai.

"Oppa?"

**Wookie POV**

_Ni gyeote yeongweonhi_

Kunyanyikan kalimat terakhir lagu ini.

Kurasakan aura aneh dibelakangku. Sepertinya ada yang sedang menatapku. Kubalikkan tubuhku ke arah pintu.

Seorang namja. Sepasang mata hitam itu menatapku dalam-dalam. Sejenak aku terhanyut di dalamnya.

"Oppa?" Kubuka suaraku ketika aku sadar.

"Ne." Jawabnya.

"Oppa sedang apa disini?"

"Mendengarkan malaikat bernyanyi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Malaikat? Aku?

Ku tundukkan wajahku. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Oppa sudah lama disini? Mian, aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu." Kataku masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ngak kok. Gwenchana, Wookie." Dia bergerak mendekatiku. Menyentuh wajahku lembut dan mengangkatnya.

Kini wajahku sudah menghadap wajahnya yang sekarang menatapku.

"Wookie, maukah kau menjadi yeojachiguku?"

**Yesung POV**

"Oppa?"

"Ne."

"Oppa sedang apa disini?"

"Mendengarkan malaikat bernyanyi."

Dia menunduk tapi masih terlihat ada rona merah di pipi tirusnya. Apa dia malu karena ucapanku?

"Oppa sudah lama disini? Mian, aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu." Katanya masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kenapa dia menunduk? Aku ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Ngak kok. Gwenchana, Wookie." Kataku sambil melangkah mendekat.

Kujulurkan tanganku ke wajah imut nya. Kuangkat wajahnya. Kini wajahnya sudah menghadapku.

Kutarik nafasku dan kutahan.

"Wookie, maukah kau menjadi yeojachiguku?"

**Normal POV**

Seorang yeoja menatap sedih sepasang namja-yeoja yang berada di dalam ruang musik itu.

Melangkah mundur perlahan kemudian lari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Oppa." Hanya itu yang diucapkannya sambil diikuti isakan tangis.

Seorang namja yang berada tak jauh darinya berlari –sepertinya- mengejar yeoja itu.

TBC/End?

* * *

Annyeoung…

Ini fic pertama saya.

Maaf, sepertinya POV nya berantakan dan typos dimana-mana.

Mohon bantuannya untuk memberi kritik dan saran.

*Curhatan Author*

Sudah beberapa hari ini saya berpikir untuk membuat fanfic. Saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic tentang YeWook couple. Untuk ide ceritanya, saya terinspirasi dari cerita _Buku Harian Nayla _atau _1 Litre Of Tears_. Tapi alur ceritanya berbeda, intinya mungkin sama. Sebenarnya saya juga tidak menonton _full _ kedua drama tersebut. Hehehe..

Akhir kata, mohon di review yah. Saya akan berusaha melanjutkan fic ini.

Gomawo..


	2. Chapter 2

UNTIL THE END

Main Pair : YeWook

Cast : Suju Member

Genre : Romance, Angst / Tragedy

Rating : T

Warning : Gender Switch, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD, etc

Desclaimer : Cast bukan punya saya *Sigh* Tapi FF ini pure milik saya.

* * *

**Preview**

"Wookie, maukah kau menjadi yeojachiguku?"

Seorang yeoja menatap sedih sepasang namja-yeoja yang berada di dalam ruang musik itu.

Melangkah mundur perlahan kemudian lari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Oppa." Hanya itu yang diucapkannya sambil diikuti isakan tangis.

Seorang namja yang berada tak jauh darinya berlari –sepertinya- mengejar yeoja itu.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sebuah mobil _Hyundai Santa Fe _memasuki kawasan SM High School. Seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal keluar dari mobil itu. Terlihat sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang mengenarai mobil itu. Kemudian mobil itu pergi meninggalkan kawasan SM High School itu.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Siapa namja itu?" "Apa dia murid baru?" "Kyaa, dia tampan!"

Ku dengar orang-orang sepertinya membicarakanku ketika kulewati lorong ini.

Ah, sudahlah tak perlu kuhiraukan mereka. Yang penting sekarang aku harus mencari Yesung Hyung.

Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Kim Kyuhyun, dongsaeng kesayangan Yesung Hyung. Aku namja tampan dan jenius. Dan suaraku tak kalah bagus dari hyung ku itu. Tentunya kalian sudah tau tentang orangtuaku kan.

Sepertinya aku terlalu asyik sendiri. Hmm.. Sekarang aku dimana ya? Jangan bilang kalau aku tersesat? Apa kata dunia kalau namja jenius sepertiku tersesat?

Kuhentikan langkahku ketika aku menemukan sebuah lapangan. Sepertinya sedang terjadi sedikit kekacauan di dalam. Ada beberapa namja dan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedang beradu mulut. Dan, hmm.. Bukankah itu Donghae Hyung dan Zhoumi hyung?

"Zhoumi Hyung!" Namja berambut merah itu berbalik dan berjalan kearahku. "Kyuhyun!"

"Lama tidak bertemu hyung. Hae hyung sedang apa disana?"

"Dia sedang berebutan lapangan dengan yeoja itu. Oh ya, kau beneran jadi pindah kesini?"

"Ne. Hari ini aku kesini untuk mengurus kepindahanku. Yesung hyung akan membantuku. Oh ya, hyung ku itu dimana?"

"Mungkin dia masih di kelas. Atau mungkin di ruang UKS. Atau mungkin taman belakang sekolah atau atap sekolah dan tempat-tempat sepi lainnya."

"Hyung! Berikan jawaban yang pasti." Aku mulai kesal dengannya.

"Oh iya, tadi dia kelihatannya mengantuk sekali. Mungkin dia sedang tidur di ruang UKS. Kau hanya perlu menelusuri koridor ini. Dan belok kanan disana. Ruang kau cari ada di ujung koridor itu."

"Gomawo, hyung." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dari lapangan itu.

Ku ikuti arah yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi hyung tadi. Kuhentikan langkahku ketika aku melihat seorang yeoja yang kukenal berdiri di depan sebuah pintu.

Beruntungnya diriku. Aku langsung menemukannya saat pertama kali aku datang ke sini.

Kuperhatikan dirinya dari jauh. Dia tidak berubah. Tetap cantik dan manis seperti dulu.

Tapi kenapa wajanya seperti itu. Seperti ingin menangis.

Kulihat dia pergi, berlari dari tempat itu. Kukejarkah? Atau kubiarkan saja?

Sudahlah, kukejar saja.

Sekilas kulihat ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka itu.

"Yesung hyung. Emm.. Dengan seorang yeoja?"

**Sungmin POV**

Perpustakaan ini sepi seperti biasa. Aku engambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Agar aku leluasa melihat kelapangan.

Biasanya bila jam kosong seperti ini, namja itu bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

Namun aku tidak menagkap sososknya di lapangan yang sepertinya sedang terjadi sedikit kekacauan itu. Sepertinya Hyukkie sedang beradu mulut dengan salah satu teman namja yang kutunggu itu.

Ah, sepertinya dia tidak bermain basket hari ini. Apa aku pergi menemui Wookie saja ya?

**Normal POV**

Seorang yeoja keluar dari ruangan berbau buku itu dengan semangat. Dan pergi enath kemana.

Yeoja itu berhenti ketika sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Ruang Musik di pintunya.

Yeoja itu mengintip kedalam ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka itu. Seketika itu senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirnya menghilang berganti dengan tatapan kesedihan.

Butiran-butiran bening mulai membanjiri mata _foxy_ nya dan berlomba-lomba untuk turun membasahi pipinya.

Yeoja itu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oppa." Hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya.

**Sungmin POV**

Disinilah aku sekarang. Taman belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana Yesung Oppa biasa menyendiri. Kusentuh pohon tempat dimana Yesung Oppa menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Air mataku tetap tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipiku.

Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! Lupakanlah dia! Dia bagian dari masa lalu. Ya! Hanya masa lalu. Jadi berhentilah!

_Flashback On -2 Tahun Lalu-_

**Normal POV**

Sepasang namja-yeoja berbincang-bincang ringan diselingi bercandaan di meja pojok Pumpkin Café. Semua orang yang melihat mereka pasti merasa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi. Namja sipit namun tampan dan yeoja berwajah aegyo yang sangat _cute_.

Seorang yeoja yang berpakaian seperti seorang maid menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan semangkok Ice Cream Strawberry, Puding Coklat dan Iced Cappuccino. "Ini pesanan anda. Silahkan dinikmati."

"Gomawo." Jawab namja itu kemudian yeoja berpakaian maid itu pergi.

Dengan segera yeoja berwajah aegyo itu mengambil Ice Cream dan puding nya dan langsung memakannya.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah nya sambil menikmati Iced Cappuccino nya.

"Pelan-pelan saja Minnie." Kata namja itu sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa Ice Cream dan Coklat yang ada di sudut bibir yeoja itu dengan menggunakan tissu.

Yeoja itu langsung tertunduk malu berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum lagi.

"Oppa.. Emm.. Oppa tau? Aku.." Kata yeoja itu sambil masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo, Minnie."

"Saranghae." Kata yeoja itu pelan hampir seperti bisikan.

Namja itu menghentikan kegiatan minumnya, pertanda bahwa dia mendengar apa yang diucapka yeoja itu.

"Aku sudah menyukai Oppa sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di acara musical itu." Kata yeoja itu lagi.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya berat. "Mianhe."

Yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Wae, Oppa?" Butiran-butiran bening mulai muncul di matanya.

"Mian, Minnie. Jangan menangis." Kata m\namja itu sambil mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Wae, Oppa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku, Minnie. Mian, aku tidak tau kalau kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu."

"Gwenchana." Kata yeoja itu sambil berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Oppa, sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Annyeong, Oppa."

Yeoja itu pun langsung pergi dari Café itu.

'Mian, Minnie-ah. Aku sungguh tak ingin membuatmu menangis. Tapi aku juga tak ingin membuat dongsaengku sedih. Dia mencintaimu, Minnie-ah.' Batin namja itu.

_Flashback Off_

**Sungmin POV**

Sudah dua tahun. Ya, dua tahun! Aku masih tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku belajar mati-matian agar aku bisa masuk sekolah ini supaya aku bisa melihat Yesung Oppa walau dari kejauhan. Tak apa kalau dia menolakku. Tapi mengapa dia menyukai sahabatku? Haruskah aku mencoba melupakannya lagi? Tapi dulu aku sudah pernah mencobanya, namun tetap tidak bisa. Tapi, aku juga ingin mereka bahagia. Ya, aku harus melupakannya! Tuhan, kalau memang seperti ini jadinya, bantulah aku Tuhan, bantulah aku melupakan namja itu.

_Greb!_

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Minnie-ah. Ujimalayo."

Suara ini. Suara bass ini.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya dia berhenti berlari juga. Sekarang dia hanya berdiri menatap sebuah pohon. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Kupeluk tubuhnya.

"Minnie-ah. Ujimalayo."

Hmm.. Dia hanya diam. Kubalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku dan kupeluk lagi.

"Ujima.. Ujima.." Kuusap lembut kepalanya. "Saranghae."

Tangisnya semakin besar. Jujur, aku malah jadi panik.

"Ujima, Minnie-ah." Kataku lagi.

Tangisnya tetap tidak berhenti. Kuputuskan untuk tetap diam saja sampai tangisnya berhenti.

**Wookie POV**

"Wookie, maukah kau menjadi yeojachiguku?"

Aku terdiam. Tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Tuhan, nyatakah ini? Namja yang telah lama kucintai ini memintaku untuk menjadi yeojachigunya?

"Wookie, aku tau kau pasti terkejut. Kita baru saja berkenalan pagi ini. Tapi aku sudah merani memintamu untuk menjadi yeojachiguku."

Yesung Oppa menyentuh tanganku, menuntun nya dan menyentuhkannya pada dadanya.

"Bisa kau rasakan detak jantungku ini? Debaran ini hanya untukmu. Tak ada yeoja yang berhasil membuatku begini. Hanya kau Wookie. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu melompati tembok sekolah itu beberapa hari lalu, aku sudah tertarik padamu."

Hah? Tembok sekolah? Oppa melihatnya? Aish, malunya aku.

Yesung Oppa memajukan wajahnya mendekatiku.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Perlahan jarak antara kami pun menghilang.

"Saranghae." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

"Na.. Nado.."

"Jeongmal? Gomawo Wookie." Yesung Oppa memelukku.

Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku. Dan kalau ini kenyataan, ijinkanlah kami bersama selamanya.

**Normal POV**

Sepasang namja-yeoja kini sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Entah sudah berapa lama keduanya terdiam.

Akhirnya yeoja itu membuka mulutnya. "Kyu, kau tau. Aku menyukai…"

"Cukup." Potong namja itu. "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya Minnie. Aku tau."

Namja itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Walaupun namja itu berusaha menyembunyikannya, kesedihan tetap terlihat di wajahnya. Bagaimana dia tidak sedih? Yeoja yang dicintainya mencintai hyungnya sendiri dan dia baru saja menagisinya tadi.

'Pabbo! Kenapa kau bisa baru tau sekarang. Kenapa dulu kau tak pernah curiga saat dia menanyakan tentang hyung mu terus-menerus?' Batin namja itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

Yeoja itu tiba-tiba berdiri. Mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkan ke atas.

"Aku pasti bisa melupakannya!" Teriak yeoja itu.

Namja itu tersenyum dan berdiri. "Ya, lupakanlah." Katanya.

Yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini namja yang mencintainya ada dihadapannya.

"Kyu.. Sekarang aku belum bisa membalas cintamu. Tapi, maukah kau membantuku melupakannya?"

Namja itu langsung memeluk yeoja itu. "Ne. Gomawo. Gomawo, Minnie."

"Ne. Kyu, sekarang kita temui Yesung Oppa. Kau mau mengurus kepindahanmu kan?"

"Ne. Kajja!"

~Skip Time~

**Wookie POV**

Disinilah aku sekarang. Sebuah restaurant mewah dengan suasana romantis bersama dengan namja yang sangat kucintai. Sudah tiga bulan aku menjadi yeojachigu Yesung Oppa. Diantar jemput sekolah setiap hari, kencan disetiap weekend dan tentunya saling mengirim pesan dan telponan. Kurasakan hariku semakin berwarna.

Sudah tiga bulan ini juga aku sering merasa tubuhku kaku, tidak bisa bergerak bahkan terkadang aku bisa tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Malah akhir-akir ini semakin sering. Tapi itu mungkin hanya karena kelelahan karena aku sibuk belajar untuk ujian semester. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Oh ya, dulu aku sempat khawatir pada sahabatku, Minnie yang sepertinya sedih setiap kali aku sedang bersama Yesng Oppa. Apa dia juga menyukai Yesung Oppa? Ah, tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi. Sahabatku ini semakin hari semakin kelihatan ceria. Mungkin karena Kyu, dongsaeng Yesung Oppa yang selalu ada disisinya. Sempat juga dulu aku menanyakan apa mereka pacaran. Minnie hanya tertunduk malu. Sampai sekarang aku tak tau status hubungan mereka.

Sahabatku yang satu lagi, Hyukkie. Sejak irsiden berebutan lapangan itu, Hae hyung sering datang ke kelasku hanya untuk sekedar mengejek Hyukkie yang berujung pada perkelahian. Walau dia tak pernah bilang, tapi aku tau sebenarnya Hyukkie ada rasa dengan Hae hyung dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Aku senang. Sepertinya kami semua berakhir bahagia.

"Wookie chagi, kenapa kau hanya mengaduk-aduk makananmu? Apa tidak enak? Apa perlu memesan makanan yang lain?" Pertanyaan Yesung Oppa menyadarkanku.

"Ani, Oppa. Aku hanya melamun sedikit."

Yesung Oppa tersenyum padaku dan melanjutkan makannya.

Kupandangi spageti yang bentuknya sekarang sudah agak berantakan, beda sekali dengan saat tadi saat pertama kali dihidangkan. Kuambil sebuah garpu. Kulilitkan spageti itu pada garpu yang kupegang dan mengarahkannya pada mulutku.

**Normal POV**

"Ohok.. Ohok.."

Nmaja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada yeoja yang sedang tersedak di hadapannya.

"Chagi, minum dulu chagi." Disodorkan segelas air pada yeoja itu.

"Op..pa.." Katanya sambil meremas bajunya.

"Kau kenapa Wookie?" Namja itu mulai panik.

Yeoja itu tidak menjawab hanya menekan-nekan dadanya.

Namja itu langsung menggendong yeoja itu dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya.

Dipacunya mobilnya cepat. Sambil sesekali melihat yeojachigunya yang kelihatan kehabisan nafas.

"Tenanglah, chagi. Sebentar lagi sampai. Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Namja itu menangis.

**Yesung POV**

"Sungie!" Kedengar suara Jongsoo-ajhuma memanggilku. Kuangkat kepalaku. Kini kulihat Jongsoo-ajhuma dan Youngwoon ajhusi yang berlari ke arahku.

"Sungie, Wookie kenapa?" Tanya Jongsoo-ajhuma. Tersirat kekhawatiran yang begitu besar di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Mian, ajhuma."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Yesung? Bukan kau yang menyebabkan Wookie masuk ke rumah sakitkan?" Kali ini Youngwoon-ajhusi yang berbicara.

"Tapi..Tapi.." Aku tak bisa melanjutkan ucapanku. Mungkin memang bukan aku yang menyebabkan Wookie masuk rumah sakit tapi entahlah aku merasa bersalah. Aku tak bisa menjaganya.

_Cleck! _Pintu ruang ICU itu pun terbuka.

"Uisanim bagaimana keadaan Wookie? Dia sakit apa?" Tanya Jongsoo-ajhuma.

"Apakah anda orangtuanya?"

"Ne." Jawab Youngwoon-ajhusi.

"Dia sudah tenang sekarang. Ehm.. Begini.." Dokter itu kelihatan ragu-ragu.

"Choi-ajhusi langsung saja katakan." Selaku.

"Ehm.. Baiklah. Penyakitnya belum diketahui, masi harus menunggu hasil pemeriksaan. Tapi diagnosa sementara saya emm.. Ryeowook menderita Ataxia."

TBC..

* * *

*AuthorWiki*

Ataxia bukanlah penyakit, dan juga bukan merupakan sindrom. Ataxia adalah simtoma berupa pudarnya kemampuan koordinasi atas gerakan otot.

* * *

Annyeong!

Kelamaan ga update nya? Mianhe kalo kelamaan.

Oh ya, sepertinya semua pertanyaan terjawab di chapter ini.

Kalo soal endingnya masi belom tau gimana. Tergantung mood author. Hihihi..

Gomawo yah buat yang uda baca n review FF ini.

Mohon di review yah.

Gomawo~

Special Thanks to : kimryeowii, choi Ryeosomnia, yesungclouds, Pinksomnia8824, yjjj1121, and park min mi..

Review lagi. Ne?


	3. Chapter 3

UNTIL THE END

Main Pair : YeWook

Cast : Suju Member

Genre : Romance, Angst / Tragedy

Rating : T

Warning : Gender Switch, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD, etc

Desclaimer : Cast bukan punya saya *Sigh* Tapi FF ini pure milik saya.

* * *

**Preview**

"Diagnosa sementara saya emm.. Ryeowook menderita ataxia."

* * *

**Yesung POV**

Ataxia? Wookie menderita ataxia? Kurasakan mataku memanas, tanpa bisa kutahan, air mataku pun membasahi pipiku.

"Tapi ataxia bisa disembuhkan kan, dok?" tanya Jongsoo-ajhuma sambil terisak. Youngwoon-ajhusi yang masih berusaha menunjukkan ketegarannya menahan tubuh Jongsoo-ajhuma yang lemas.

"Beberapa jenis ataxia tidak dapat disembuhkan. Kita berdoa saja, mudah-mudahan yang terbaiklah yang terjadi padanya."

"Ne. Gamsahabnida, uisanim." Youngwoon-ajhusi menuntun Jongsoo-ajhuma ke kursi yang tersedia di lorong rumah sakit itu.

Choi-ajhusi menepuk bahuku pelan. "Kuatlah, Jongwoon. Kuatlah untuk yeojachigumu. Dia pasti membutuhkanmu."

"Ne. Gomawo, Siwon-ajhusi." Segera kuhapus air mataku dan kuperhatikan dirinya dari kaca jendela kecil di pintu itu.

Wajah pucat nya sekarang terlihat tenang dan damai. Berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi.

Tuhan, tolonglah. Aku tidak pernah memohon apapun padaMu. Semua yang terjadi selalu bisa aku terima. Tapi, kali ini saja Tuhan. Ini permohonan pertamaku dan mungkin juga yang terakhir. Biarkan aku bersamanya selamanya.

~Skip Time~

Disinilah tubuhku, di ruangan kelasku. Dan disanalah pikiranku, di lapangan dimana seorang yeoja berwajah pucat namun manis duduk sendiri memandang sedih teman-temannya yang sedang berolahraga entah apa. Tidak penting. Hanya yeoja itu yang kulihat. Penjelasan Park seosae tentang bahan kimia pun tak kudengarkan lagi.

Ini sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian 'tersedak' itu. Dokter pun sudah memvonis bahwa Wookie menderita ataxia. Kuhabiskan waktuku sebulan ini hanya untuknya. Sungguh, tak ada hal lain yang ingin kulalukan selain bersamanya. Choi-ajhusi juga menyuruhku selalu memantau keadaannya.

"Kim Jongwoon!" Seseorang memanggilku namun aku tak berniat untuk mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kim Jongwoon!" Panggilnya lagi. Kali ini Donghae mengikutku.

Kualihkan pandanganku. Kini Park seosae berada di hadapanku.

"Ne. Waeyo, seosaenim?" Pertanyaanku sepertinya membuat dia marah namun ditahannya.

"Bisakah kau memperhatikaku saat aku mengajar?" Tanyanya. "Kalau dulu kau tidak mempaehatikan pelajaran, tak jadi masalah karna nilai-nilaimu selalu bagus. Tapi sekarang.." Tia diam dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ah, sudahlah. Kau temui saja Kim seosae sekarang." Titahnya.

"Ne, seosae." Akupun melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan BK di pintunya.

_Tok.. Tok.._ Kuketuk pintu itu. Dari sini aku dapat mendengar suara Kim seosae yang menyuruhku masuk.

"Permisi, Kim seosae. Park seosae menyuruh aku untuk menemuimu."

"Ne, duduklah." Katanya sambil menunjuk kursi didepannya.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Ani. Langsung saja seosae."

Kim seosae menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orangtuamu perihal nilai-nilaimu akhir-akhir ini."

Aku hanya diam.

"Kim Jingwoon. Kau itu salah satu murid terpintar disini. Dan sepertinya aku mengerti alasan kenapa nilai-nilaimu turun akhir-akhir ini."

Ya, para seosae dan beberapa teman terdekatku dan Wookie mengetahui keadaan Wookie sekarang.

"Kau tentu tau. 2 bulan lagi seluruh siswa kelas XII akan ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas tentunya."

"Ne."

"Apa kau mau tidak lulus?"

Tidak lulus? Berarti aku akan mengulang. Dan mungkin aku dapat bersama-sama Wookie.

"Aku atau apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Jongwoon." Lanjutnya. "Kau ingin tidak lulus dan bersama Kim Ryeowook kan?"

Sepertinya seosae dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Kim Jongwoon. Bagaimanapun kau tetap harus memikirkan masa depanmu. Ryeowook-shi juga pasti tak ingin masa depanmu hancur. Pikirkanlah lagi. Pilihlah yang terbaik. Dan kembalilah menjadi Kim Jongwoon yang dulu sangat populer." Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan mengambikan cermin untukku..

"Aigo, lihatlah. Kemana wajah tampan mu itu?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Sekarang aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin kecil itu. Pantas saja Kyu mengatakan kalau aku terlihat seram.

Wajahku kusut. Ada bundaran hitam disekitar mataku. Bibirku pecah-pecah. Dan tubuhku yang semakin kurus. Mungkin kalau aku jalan berdua dengan Wookie, orang-orang akan mengira bahwa akulah yang sakit.

"Gomawo, seosaenim."

Kim seosae membalasku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar menuju atap sekolah. Sebenarnya ini masih jam pelajaran. Tapi aku ingin menyendiri dulu sebentar.

Kulihat lapangan yang sudah kosong sekarang dari sini. Mungkin Wookie sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Karena ada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamanya. Aku lebih tenang.

**Wookie POV**

Ini sudah 3 bulan sejak itu. Aku senang Yesung Oppa selalu menemaniku. Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. Umma menyuruhku agar meminta Oppa untuk menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Jujur, aku tak bisa. Aku tau ini egois terutama dengan keadaanku sekarang. Tapi aku tak mau Yesung Oppa meninggalkanku.

"Wookie, apa kau ingin pergi ke toilet? Aku temani." Tanya Minnie.

Seperti inilah keadaanku sekarang. Sahabatku terlalu mengkhawatirkanku dan selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi kalau Oppa tidak menemaniku. Mereka mungkin takut tiba-tiba aku jatuh atau mungkin pingsan. Dan sebenarnya sekarang pun aku tak bisa jalan kalau tak ada yang menopangku.

Dan walaupun keadaanku seperti ini, aku tak mau melepaskan Yesung Oppa. Aku tau aku egois menginginkan seorang namja –hampir- sempurna itu untuk bersama seorang yeoja penyakitan sepertiku. Ya, sekali lagi, aku tau aku egois. Tapi aku tak bisa tanpanya.

"Wookie?" Tanya Minnie lagi.

"Ani. Aku mau pergi ke atap sekolah." Yesung Oppa pasti disana sekarang. Kalau diatidak menemuiku, pasti dia berada di atap atau taman belakang. Aku sudah hapal.

"Oh.. Kajja, kita ke atap."

"Ani. Aku sendiri."

"Tapi.."

"Gwenchana, Minnie-ah. Aku bisa sendiri. Lebih baik kau menemani dia saja." Kuarahkan jari telunjukku pada namja _evil _yang baru saja masuk ke kelasku.

Minnie pun mengikuti arah yang aku tunjukkan. Seketika rona merah terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ne. Minnie, aku pergi dulu ya." Aku berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari tempatku.

Kuakui aku agak susah bergerak. Rasanya kaku disekujur tubuhku. Tapi aku ingin memberi mereka ruang untuk berdua.

"Annyeong, Wookie noona." Sapa Kyu saat berpapasan denganku.

"Annyeong, Kyu."

"Mau kemana? Perlu ditemani?"

"Ani."

"Eumm.. Noona sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebentar dengan noona."

"Ne. Bicaralah."

~Skip Time~

Sekarang aku sudah di atap sekolahku. Kulihat namja yang kucintai tertidur dalam posisi miring bersandar di dinding. Pasti tidak enak tidur dalam posisi seperti itu. Kududukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Menarik pelan tubuhnya dan menidurkan nya di pahaku. Kuperhatikan dirinya.

Kusentuh wajah tampannya yang sekarang kelihatan sangat kusut. Seperti orang yang kelelahan. Rambutnya sekarang sudah sangat panjang. Dan tubuhnya kurus sekali.

Kenapa baru sekarang aku memperhatikannya? Sudah berapa lama dia seperti ini? Apa ini benar-benar karenaku?

Kulayangkan pikiranku pada percakapan ku dengan Kyuhyun yang diikuti Sungmin tadi.

_Flashback On_

"Noona, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, Kyu." Kupaksakan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku.

"Apa noona tau keadaan Yesung hyung sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sekilas dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi kalau namdongsaengnya sampai bisa berbicara seserius ini berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Oppa.

"Emm.. Sepertinya aku tidak tau." Jawabku jujur.

"Dan apa noona tau tentang nilai-nilai Yesung hyung?"

"Ani." Aku benar-benar tak tau. Yesung Oppa tak pernah membicarakannya padaku.

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa noona tau noona begitu egois?"

Kulihat Minnie memukul Kyu karena pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ne. Aku tau." Jawanku. Aku memang tau aku egois.

"Wookie, tak usah pikirkan yang Kyu katakan. Kau tidak egois kok." Timpal Minnie sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Tapi Minnie noona, Wookie noona harus tau kenyataannya. Yesung hyung terlalu sering menemani Wookie noona sampai tak ada waktu untuknya sendiri. Kalaupun ada, Yesung hyung hanya diam di tempat tidurnya. Di rumah hyung tak pernah makan. Hyung juga tak pernah belajar lagi." Kata Kyuhyun lagi. "Dan hyung juga tak pernah _battle game_ denganku lagi."

_Pletak! _Kyu mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Minnie.

"Appo!" Ringisnya. "Wookie noona, intinya, bicaralah dengannya. Minta dia untuk kembali seperti dulu. Appa Umma yang memintaku untuk meminta bantuanmu. Karena sekarang Yesung hyung tak pernah mendengarkan mereka lagi. Hankyung appa dan Heechul umma tidak akan melarang hubungan kalian. Tapi appa umma ingin hyung kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu."

"Kembali menjadi namja populer yang keren, tampan, pintar, jago olahraga dan bersuara merdu." Tambah Minnie.

"Yak! Minnie noona, kenapa noona bilang begitu. Aku juga populer, tampan, pintar dan suaraku juga bagus." Kyu cemberut.

"Ya, tapi kau nomor dua setelah Yesung Oppa." Celetukku. Minnie tertawa.

"Yak! Wookie noona. Dia namjachigumu. Karena itu kau bilang begitu." Kyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Minnie. "Noona, katakan aku lebih tampan, pintar dan lebih segala-galanya dari Yesung hyung." Katanya sambil memberikan wajah aegyonya.

"Ani." Jawab Minnie. "Dan hentikan wajah aegyomu itu. Aneh." Katanya lalu tertawa.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun pergi. Anak manja itu ngambek.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Kyu pergi begitu saja?" Tanyaku.

"Gwenchana. Nanti dia juga akan kembali seperti biasa." Jawabnya.

"Emm.. Aku pergi dulu ya, Minnie."

"Ne. Hati-hati ya."

"Ne."

_Flashback Off_

**Yesung POV**

Apa aku ketiduran? Kubuka mataku perlahan.

Kulihat seorang yeoja seperi malaikat sedang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Wookie." Kupanggil yeoja itu.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Ne. Waeyo Oppa?"

"_Wake up kiss_.."

"Pervert!" Wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang.

"Ayolah, Wookie. Kau sayang Oppa kan?"

"Ne.. Ne.."

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Mencium sekilas bibirku.

Hanya sekilas. Tapi itu cukup membuatku senang. Biasanya wookie hanya mencium pipiku.

Kubangunkan tubuhku. Sekarang aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oppa, apakah kau akan bersamaku selamanya?" Tanyanya.

"Ne. Oppa akan selalu bersamamu, Wookie chagi."

"Walaupun hidupku sebentar?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti ini?

"Ani. Chagiya, hidupmu tidak sebentar. Kau akan hidup lama. Sampai menjadi halmeoni dan akulah halbeojinya."

Dia tersentum tipis.

"Oppa, berjanjilah padaku. Oppa akan kembali menjad Oppa yang dulu."

"Apa kau tidak suka bersamaku terus, Chagi?" Tanyaku.

"Ani. Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi pikirkanlah juga hidupmu, Oppa. Aku tau selama ini aku egois sekali. Aku bahkn tidak memikirkan Oppa. Aku tidak tau sekarang Oppa begitu kacau."

Butiran bening mulai muncul di mata onyxnya. Segera kuhapus butiran bening itu sebelum membasahi pipinya.

"Ne. Ujima, Wookie-ah. Aku janji akan kembali seperti dulu."

Keheningan pun melanda kami.

"Oppa, maukah kau bersamaku sampai akhir?" Tanyanya memecahkan keheningan. Pertanyaan yang tidak jauh beda dengan pertanyaan pertama. "Bersama yeoja penyakitan sepertiku?" Tambahnya.

"Oppa akan bersamamu selamanya sampai akhir tidak peduli kau sakit atau tidak." Kataku bersuaha meyakinkannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau bersama Oppa sampai akhir."

Apa maksud ucapannya?

"Aku tak ingin menjadi yeojachigu Oppa lagi."

TBC.

* * *

Annyeong!

Author bikinnya kilat nih. Hehehe..

Mian kalo kependekan.

Gomawo yah buat semua yang uda ngereview n ngebaca FF ini.

Akhir kata, review. Ne? :)


	4. Chapter 4

UNTIL THE END

Main Pair : YeWook

Cast : Suju Member

Genre : Romance, Angst / Tragedy

Rating : T

Warning : Gender Switch, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD, etc

Desclaimer : Cast bukan punya saya *Sigh* Tapi FF ini pure milik saya.

* * *

**Preview**

"Aku tak ingin menjadi yeojachigu Oppa lagi."

* * *

**Wookie POV**

"Aku tak ingin menjadi yeojachigu Oppa lagi."

Aku mengatakannya. Kubuang semua keegoisanku yang selama ini memenuhi hatiku dan mengatakannya. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku tak ingin Oppa mengorbankan semuanya.

"Ani." Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kualihkan pandanganku padanya. Dia sedang menatapku sekarang. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Tenanglah, Wookie. Tenanglah.

"Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi yeojachigu Oppa lagi."

"Kau tidak boleh memutuskannya secara sepihak, Wookie. Kau tidak mendapat ijinku."

Aku berdiri. "Terserah apa kata Oppa. Sekarang aku bukan yeojachigu oppa lagi."

Kulangkahkan kakiku dari tempat itu. Kubalik tubuhku sebentar. "Tapi tepatilah janjimu, Oppa." Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku lagi.

_Greb!_

Yesung oppa memelukku dari belakang.

"Please, Wookie. Jangan begini. Saranghae, Wookie." Dapat kudengar suaranya mulai bergetar.

Aku ingin bertahan seperti ini. Aku ingin mengatakan 'Nado'. Tapi aku tidak boleh seperti ini.

Kulepas paksa pelukannya dan memaksa tubuhku ini untuk bergerak lebih cepat menuruni tangga ini.

Mianhe, Oppa.

Jeongmal Mianhe.

Berbahagialah. Lupakan saja aku.

Saranghae, Oppa.

**Yesung POV**

Ini sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Wookie tak pernah muncul lagi. Dia tak pernah masuk sekolah lagi. Apa penyakitnya semakin parah?

Sudah kucoba mendatangi rumahnya. Namun kata tetangganya rumah itu seperti tak berpenghuni lagi. "Rumah itu seperti tak ada yang meninggalinya lagi. Kadang-kadang saya mendengar suara mobil tengah malam. Mungkin itu Youngwoon-shi atau Jongsoo-shi yang pulang sebentar kemudian pergi lagi." Begitu kata tetangganya.

Sudah kuciba juga meneleponnya berkali-kali. Bahkan menelepon kedua orang tuanya. Namun tak diangkat.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun tidak tau dimana Wookie sekarang –atau mungkin tidak mau memberitahu-.

Kupejamkan mataku. Mencoba mengingat senyumnya yang sudah lama tak kulihat.

**Normal POV**

Seorang namja duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang di taman SM High School itu. Matanya terpejam. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Setetes butiran bening turun dari matanya membasahi pipinya. Dua tetes. Tiga tetes. Dan sekaran sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak butiran bening itu membasahi chubbynya.

Sementara itu ada 5 orang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Hyukkie, apa seharusnya kita memberitahunya saja?" Tanya seorang yeoja berwajah _aegyo._

"Ani. Minnie-ah, kita harus menepati janji kita. Bukankah Wookie meminta kita untuk merahasiakannya?" Jawab yeoja yang diketahui bernama Hyukkie itu.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu." Kata Minnie mulai terisak.

Seorang namja berambut ikal yang juga berada di tempat itu menatap cemburu pada yeoja yang ada di sampingnya ini dan kembali menatap namja yang merupakan hyungnya itu. Sekuat tenaga menahan kecemburuannya. 'Ternyata Minnie masih menyukai Yesung hyung.' Batinnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Kyu." Kata yeoja _aegyo_ itu lagi. "Kalau saja kau tidak bicara seperti itu pada Wookie. Pasti sekarang mereka masih bahagia berdua."

"Bahagia? Minnie noona. Tak bisakah kau melihat mereka dua itu tidak bahagia. Wookie noona dengan egoisnya mengikat Yesung hyung dan hyung pun dengan sukarela membiarkan dirinya terikat terus sampai tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri." Kyu berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Tapi keadaanya sekarang malah sepertinya lebih parah dari sebelumnya." Kali ini namja berwajah _innocent _yang sedari tadi diam ikut berbicara.

Kyuhyun diam. Walaupun dengan perasaan yang berat, dia juga merasakan seperti yang sahabat hyungnya ini rasakan.

'Setidaknya walaupun hyung seperti ini sekarang. Hyung sudah tak terikat lagi dengan Wookie noona. Nantinya dia akan pulih sendiri. Ya, mungkin. Lebih baik Wookie noona meninggalkan nya dengan cara seperti ini. Daripada Wookie noona meninggalkannya karena penyakitnya yang sudah tak tertolong –meniggal- ' Batin Kyu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk sahabat/sepupuku itu?' Itulah isi pikiran Donghae dan Zhoumi.

'Wookie-ah. Apa pilihanmu ini tepat?' Batin Hyukkie.

'Oppa.. Yesung Oppa.. Jangan menangis seperti itu. Aku tak kuat melihatnya.' Batin Minnie sambil menahan air matanya. 'Wookie-ah. Apa kau akan senang melihat Yesung Oppa seperti ini?'

Keheningan menerpa mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sekarang hanya menatap namja yang duduk di bawah pohon sana yang sudah membuka matanya. Namun butiran bening masih menghiasi mata dan pipinya. Pandangan matanya kosong.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berambut ikal beranjak dari tempat itu. Melangkah mendekati namja yang merupakan hyungnya itu.

"Kyu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Zhoumi.

Namun namja itu tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Annyeong hyung!" Kusapa dirinya dengan –pura-pura- ceria.

Hyungku itu mengangkat wajahnya menatapku namun tidak menjawabku. Hanya tersenyum –palsu-.

"Hyung! Tak malukah dirimu ketahuan sedang nangis oleh dongsaeng tampanmu ini?" Tanyaku berusaha untuk merubah cuaca hatinya. Kuposisikan diriku disampingnya.

"Tampan? Hahaha… Aku ledih tampan darimu." Katanya sambil tertawa.

Syukurlah dia sudah bisa tertawa sekarang.

"Iyah. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum hyung jadi seperti ini. Sekarang hyung jelek sekali."

Seketika itu wajahnya berubah muram lagi. Apa aku salah bicara? _Pabbo_ Kyu!

"Ya. Sekarang aku sudah sangat jelek. Bahkan Wookie pun tidak ingin bersamaku lagi." Katanya.

Aish! _Pabbo_ Kyu! Kenapa hyung malah ingat Wookie noona lagi.

"Hyung, apa hyung lupa sudah berjanji pada Wookie noona?"

"Hmm?"

"Janji bahwa hyung akan kembali seperti dulu."

Jangan tanya aku tau darimana tentang janji itu. Tentu saja karena aku mencuri denar saat mereka berada di atap sekolah waktu itu.

"Hahaha…" Tawanya paksa. "-Mantan- Namjachigu seperti apa aku ini. Aku melupakan janjiku."

"Karena itu, hyung. Kembalilah menjadi hyung yang keren seperti dulu." Kutepuk bahunya pelan dan berjalan meninggalkannya ke tempat hyungdeul dan noonadeul tadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyu?" Tanya Hae hyung.

"Hanya mengingatkannya pada janjinya." Jawabku.

"Janji apa?" Tanya mereka semua berbarengan. Sepertinya diantara mereka tidak ada yang tau tentang janji itu.

"Rahasia." Kataku sambil melirik hung ku yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari tempatnya lalu aku pun pergi dari tempat itu.

**Yesung POV**

"Karena itu, hyung. Kembalilah menjadi hyung yang keren seperti dulu."

Aku tertawa dalm hati. Sejak kapan doangsaeng ku yang manja itu sedewasa ini. Apa aku yang menjadi kekanakan?

Kuangkat kepalaku menghadap langit. Sinar-sinar matahari menyinari wajahku dari celah-celah dedaunan pohon.

Wookie-ah. Aku akan menepati janjiku.

Aku berdiri. Aku harus melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku pergi dati tempat tenangku itu. Pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Jung Seosae di pintunya.

_Tok.. Tok.._

"Masuklah."

Kubuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk.

"Kim Jongwoon? Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Jung seosae.

"Seosaenim. Aku ingin memperbaiki semua nilaiku yang buruk itu. Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku _to the point_.

"Apa kau sudah sadar sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Ne."

Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Gampang saja. Kau tinggal ujian kembali untuk ujian-ujian yang sudah 3 bulan ini kau lalaikan."

"Gamshahamnida, Seosaenim. Kalau boleh tau kapan ujiannya?" Tanyaku.

"Seminggu dari sekarang. Bisa?"

"Ne."

"Oh ya, kau juga harus belajar untuk ujian akhir sebulan lagi. Kau sudah tau kan kalau ujiannya dipercepat?"

"Ne."

"Berusahalah, Jongwoon. Aku tau kau bisa. _Fighting!_ _And Welcome back_."

"Gomawo, seosae."

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar menuju perpustakaan. Aku harus belajar mulai sekarang. _Fighting!_

**Normal POV**

Seorang namja berambut ikal tersenyum senang melihat hyung nya itu. Mengambil hp yang berada di saku celananya. Menekan beberapa tombol. Dan memposisikan hp nya di telinganya.

"Noona, Yesung hyung sudah kembali."

~Skip Time~

~3 Bulan setelah itu~

**Yesung POV**

"_Chukae_, Jongwoon." Jung seosae menyalamiku.

"_Chukae_." Kim seosae memelukku. "Aku tau kau pasti berubah."

"Gomawo, seosaenim." Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sungie chagi." Suara yeoja yang sangat kukenal.

"Appa! Umma!" Aku berlari menuju mereka.

"_Bogoshipo._" Kupeluk kedua orang tuku yang selama ini tinggal di china meninggalkan ku dan Kyu disini.

"Nado." Kata umma.

"Appa, Umma kenapa datang tidak bilang-bilang. Aku kan bisa menjemput appa dan umma."

"Ini kan _surprice_ untukmu. Ya kan Chullie?"

"Ne." Umma memelukku lagi. "Chukae, chagi. Anak umma ini memang pintar seperti ummanya."

"Jadi, aku tidak pintar seperti umma?" Tiba-tiba saja namdongsaengku itu muncul entah dari mana.

"Kau juga pintar kok, chagi." Umma memeluk Kyu sekarang. "Bogoshipo, Kyu chagi."

"Nado." Jawabnya. Dan sekarang dia sedang memeluk appa.

"Oh ya, hyung. Chukae. Kau dapat peringkat pertama kan?"

"Ne." Jawabku.

"Oh ya, dimana yeojachigumu itu, Sungie?" Tanya Umma.

**Normal POV**

"Oh ya, dimana yeojachigumu itu, Sungie?"

Namja bermata sipit itu diam. Begitu juga namja berambut ikal itu.

Namja paruh baya yang merupakan appa mereka sepertinya sedikit mengerti atmosfir yang diciptakan oleh isrtinya itu.

"Chullie, kita pergi dari sini. Ne? Biarkan Yesung bersama teman-temannya dulu."

"Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Kajja!"

Kedua orang tua itu pun pergi dari tempat itu.

**Yesung POV**

"Yesung! _Chukae_!"Seorang namja ikan tia-tiba memelukku. Menarikku dari 'dunia diam' ku tadi.

"_Chukae_, Oppa." Kali ini Hyukkie dan Minnie yang menyelamatiku berbarengan.

"Gomawo." Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, kau rencana akan kuliah apa?" Zhoumi bertanya.

"Molla." Jawabku. Aku sendiri juga belum tau. "Kalian?"

"Tentu saja Kedokteran." Jawabnya.

"Aku seni."

"Lebih baik, kau pikirkan mulai sekarang." Kata Zhoumi.

"Ne.. Ne.."

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok yeoja yang sangat kurindukan berada jauh dibelakang Zhoumi.

Yeoja itu sepertinya tau aku elihatnya segera lari dan masuk ke dalm sebuah taxi yang baru diberhenrikannya.

"Wookie!" Aku mengejarnya. Mengejar taxi itu sampai akhirnya taxi itu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku pun terjatuh di tengah jalan yang sepi itu.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Wookie!" Kudengar tiba-tiba Yesung hyung berteriak dan mengejar sesuatu –taxi-.

Aku ikut mengejarnya. Dan sepertinya Zhoumi Hyung, Hae Hyung, Hyukkie Noona dan Minnie Nonna juga ikut mengejar.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Sekarang yang kulihat hanya Yesung hyung yand sedang terjatuh di tengah jalan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Bahunya bergetar.

Apa hyung nangis lagi? Apa dia akan kembali lagi menjadi dirinya saat Wookie noona meninggalkannya?

**Normal POV**

Namja sipit itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat terjatuhnya tadi.

Namja itu berjalan kearah namja dan yeoja yang tadi mengejarnya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan (*bayangin Yeppa waktu di SS3 VCR nya Don't Don).

"Dimana Wookie?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Semua diam.

Namja itu memfokuskan dirinya pada seorang yeoja berwajah aegyo.

"Lee Sungmin! Katakan dimana Wookie!" Bentaknya pada yeoja yang sudah tertunduk menahan tangis.

Namja berambut ikal pun segera melindungi yeoja itu.

Namja sipit itu tidak menyerah. Sekarang ia fokus pada yeoja berambut pirang.

"Lee Hyukjae! Cepat katakan!"

Yeoja itu tidak menjawab.

"Yak! Yesung! Jangan membentaknya!" Namja berwajah _innocent_ itu menunjukkan emosinya.

"Wae?" Kata namja sipit itu sambil menudukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku? Aku sudah bertahan selama ini." Namja itu terisak. "Sekarang aku tak bisa lagi." Namja itu pun terjatuh. Kakinya seakan tidak mampu menahan berat tubuh –dan perasaannya- lagi.

**Sungmin POV**

"Wae? … … … Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku? Aku sudah bertahan selama ini." Aku mendengar isakan Yesung Oppa. Kuangkat wajahku yang daritadi tertunduk.

"Sekarang aku tak bisa lagi." Katanya lalu terjatuh.

Sungguh aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti ini.

Kurendahkan tubuhku sejajar dengannya.

"Oppa.. Aku akan membawamu.." Yesung Oppa mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku akan membawamu menemui Wookie."

**Wookie POV **

"Chagi, darimana kau? Kenapa pergi tidak bilang-bilang?" Umma bertanya padaku.

"Cuma mencari udara segar sebentar." Ucapku berbohong.

"Oh, sekarang istirahatlah, chagi." Kata Umma sambil membaringkanku di tempat tidur rumah sakit ini.

"Ne."

"Jaljayo." Umma mencium keningku dan merapikan selimutku.

"Ne." Aku pun terlelap dalam tidurku.

**Jongsoo POV**

Kulihat Wookie yang baru sajah masuk ke kamar ini.

"Chagi, darimana kau? Kenapa pergi tidak bilang-bilang?" Tanyaku.

"Cuma mencari udara segar sebentar."

Aku tau dia berbohong. Pasti tadi dia menemui –melihat dari jauh- Yesung. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Oh, sekarang istirahatlah, chagi." Kubaringkan dia di tempat tidurnya.

"Ne."

"Jaljayo." Kucium keningnya dan merapikan selimutnya.

"Ne."

Tak lama, dia pun terlelap.

Kududukkan(?) diriku di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Aku tau Wookie masih menyayangi Yesung. Dan mungkin juga sebaliknya. Aku sendiri tak tau kenapa mereka berpisah. Yang aku tau hanya kalau Wookie lah yang meminta untuk berpisah. Dan tidak mengijinkannya untuk menemuinya.

Sejak itu, keadaan Wookie semakin parah. Semakin sering jatuh. Semakin sering tersedak. Bahkan kadang samapai pingsan.

Aku tak kuat melihatnya begini.

Terapi yang dia lakukan pun sepertinya sia-sia.

_Ceklek!_

Suara pintu terbuka. Siapa itu? Bukankah Youngwoon sekarang masih di kantornya?

"Yesung?"

**Yesung POV**

"Yesung?" Jongsoo-ajhuma menatapku tak percaya. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Minnie yang membawaku kesini." Jawabku. "Ajhuma, tolong jangan mengusirku." Mohonku.

"Ani. Aku tak akan mengusirmu." Katanya. "Temanilah, Wookie." Jongsoo-ajhuma pun meninggalkanku.

Ku ambil kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur Wookie dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kusentuh wajahnya. Mata onyx nya masig sama. Pipi tirusnya juga masig sama. Hidung dan bibirnya juga masih sama. Yang berbeda hanya warna kulitnya yang lebih memucat dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Kusentuh tangannya dan menciumnya. "Bogoshipo, Wookie-ah."

**Wookie POV**

Kurasakan wajahku disentuh seseorang dan seketika itu aku bangun dari tidurku yang hanya sebentar itu. Aku masih menutup mataku.

Tiba-tiba tanganku disentuh olehnya. "Bogoshipo, Wookie-ah."

Suara ini. Segera kubuka mataku. "Yesung Oppa?"

Yesung Oppa terlihat sedikit terkejut. Lalu tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan.

"Wookie-ah apa aku membangunkanmu? Mianhe." Katanya.

"Pergi." Entah apa yang merasukiku sampai aku bisa mengatakan kata itu padanya.

Yesung Oppa diam. Namun tidak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

"Pergi!" Bentakku. Kurasakan mataku mulai basah.

"Wookie-ah, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang sangat sedih.

"Ani." Air mata menetes keluar dari mataku.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin melihatku?" Tanyanya sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

Aku hanya diam.

"Mianhe." Dia pun melangkah pergi.

**Yesung POV**

"Yesung Oppa?"

Kuangkat wajahku lalu tersenyum lembut padanya. Pada seorang yeoja yang sangat kucintai.

"Wookie-ah apa aku membangunkanmu? Mianhe."

"Pergi."

_Nyuut! _Kurasakan sakit saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Pergi!" Katanya lagi.

_Nyuut!_ Sekali lagi rasa sakit itu datang.

"Wookie-ah, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanyaku.

"Ani." Kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan air mata menetes keluar dari matanya.

Apa dia begitu tak mau melihatku? Jadi tadi kenapa dia datang ke acara graduasiku? Apa aku terlalu berharap? Mungkin saja dia hanya lewat.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin melihatku?" Tanyaku sambil menghapus air matanya.

Dia diam. Aku hanya pasrah.

"Mianhe." Aku pergi dari tempat itu. Kubuka pintu kamar itu.

_Greb!_

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Oppa. Mianheyo." Katanya sambil menangis. "Saranghae, Oppa. Jeongmal Saranghae."

Kubalikkan tubuhku dan memeluknya erat.

"Nado.. Nado saranghae, Wookie-ah."

Aku menangis.

Aku tau aku jadi sering menangis. Menangis karena yeoja yang sedang kupeluk ini. Tapi kali ini aku menangis karena aku bahagia.

**Normal POV**

"Syukurlah, Kyu. Sekarang mereka bersama lagi." Kata seorang yeoja berwajah _aegyo _sambil menghapus air matanya.

Namja berambut ikal itu tidak menjawab.

"Gomawo, Minnie-ah. Ini semua karena kau membawa Yesung kesini." Kata seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Sama-sama, ajhuma. Aku senang melihat mereka bahagia." Jawab yeoja _aegyo_ itu.

~Skip Time~

**Yesung POV**

Sekarang aku sudah kuliah. Aku mengambil jurusan Kedokteran bersama dengan Zhoumi.

Yah, tentu orang-orang heran dengan keputusanku. Harusnya aku mengambil jurusan management atau perhotelan karena Appaku pemilik hotel Clouds atau mengambil jurusan design karena umaku memiliki boutique. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku lebih memilih menjadi dokter dan menyembuhkan orang-orang seperti Wookie.

Walaupun sekarang aku sudah kuliah –yang berarti aku sibuk sekali-, tapi aku tetap menyempatkan diriku menemui Wookie.

Dan keadaan Wookie. Sepertinya tidak berubah. Aku sangat sedih saat melihatnya jatuh saat terapi. Namun, Jongsoo-ajhuma bilang bahwa sekarang Wookie telah kelihatan lebih ceria dan lebih semangat terapi. Youngwoon-ajhusi sangat berterimakasih padaku. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih pada mereka karena mengijinkanku terus bersama Wookie.

Appa Umma juga tidak melarang hubungan kami. Appa Umma orang yang sangat terbuka. Appa dan Umma ku juga sudah pernah menjenguk Wookie. Bahkan Umma ku memujinya karena ia manis. Saat itu rasa gugupnya pun berubah menjadi rasa malu karena menerima pujian seperti itu dari Ummaku yang cantik itu.

_Niga animyeon andwae  
Neo eobsin nan andwae  
Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

Bunyi ponselku membuyarkan lamunanku. Wookie meneponku.

"Ne. Waeyo, Wookie-chagi?"

"Oppa. Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin kau menemaniku." Terdengar suara merdunya dari sebrang sana.

"Tidak kok. Oppa kesana sekarang yah."

"Ne." Ditutupnya teleponnya.

Segera kubereskan bukuku dan mengambil kunci mobilku.

"Yesung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Menemui Wookie." Jawabku sambil melangkah pergi.

"Hey! Kita masih ada jam kuliah! Hey! HEYYY!" Teriaknya.

**Wookie POV**

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menemui Yesung Oppa sekarang. Ya, harus sekarang juga. Rasanya seperti akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Chagi, kenapa kau meminta Yesung untuk menemuimu sekarang,chagi? Bukankah harusnya dia kuliah sekarang?" Tanya umma.

"Aku hanya merindukannya, Umma." Jawabku setengah berbohong.

~Skip Time~

"Kita mau kemana chagi?" Tanya Yesung Oppa padaku.

Sekarang aku sudah berada dalam mobil Yesung Oppa. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Lotte World saja, Oppa. Bolehkan?" Jawabku.

"Ani."

"Tapi aku ingin sekali pergi lagi kesana bersamamu Oppa."

"Nanti, kau kelelahan Wookie-ah."

"Tidak akan. Kita naik wahana yang ringan-ringan(?) saja, Oppa. Boleh yah?" Kukeluarkan _puppy eyes_ ku.

Yesung Oppa melihatku sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah."

"Yeey!" Teriakku senang.

**Yesung POV**

"Oppa.. Oppa.. Ayo kita naik itu." Kata Wookie sambil menarik-narikku.

"Wookie chagi. Kita istirahat dulu ne? Aku tak mau kau kelelahan."

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti kita naik itu ya, Oppa."

"Iyah. Sini duduklah." Kutepuk kursi yang ada di sampingku.

"Ne." Katanya sambil duduk. Namun tidak duduk di kursi yang tadi kutepuk, namun di pangkuanku.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini, chagi?" Tanyaku.

"Kursi itu keras. Aku tak mau duduk disitu. Lagipula dengan begini aku bisa deket dengan Oppa." Katanya sambil tertunduk. Sepertinya dia malu karena ucapannya sendiri.

Kupeluk tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan kepalaku di lehernya.

"Op..pa? A..pa yang oppa laku..kan?" Tanyanya tergagap.

"Aku hanya sedang istirahat." Jawabku sekenanya.

Kami pun terdiam dalam posisi ini sampai..

"Umma.. Umma.. Lihat. Meleca sedang _huggie huggie _seperti Umma dan Appa."

Segera kubuka mataku dan menatap _shock_ anak kecil itu. Begitu juga Wookie.

"Mianhe mengganggu kalian." Kata ajhuma itu sambil membawa anak kecil itu pergi.

Sekarang kulihat Wookie yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Oppa kenapa oppa tertawa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita naik itu. Ini yang terakhir. Araso?"

"Araso."

Kami pun pergi menuju bianglala itu.

**Wookie POV**

Indah sekali pemandangan dari atas sini.

"Kau senang chagi?"

"Senang sekali Oppa. Gomawo." Kualihkan pandanganku padanya. Yesung Oppa sedang memandangku. Mata obsidiannya sedang memandangku lembut.

Perlahan tapi pasti jarak kami semakin menghilang sampai tak ada lagi jarak itu.

Bibirnya ada pada bibirku sekarang. Entah siapa yang menyatukan bibir kami. Aku atau Oppa? Tapi aku tak peduli. Kunikmati ciuman lembut kami ini.

"Ehm.. Ehm.."

Aku dan Yesung Oppa terkejut dan segera melepasan tautan bibir kami.

"Maaf. Tapi kalian sudah di bawah sekarang." Kata petugas itu lagi.

"Mianhe." Kataku dan Yesung Oppa berbarengan.

Yesung Oppa pun segera menarik tanganku keluar dari sana.

Kulihat wajah Yesung Oppa yang sudah merah sekarang tak jauh beda dengan kondisi wajahku.

Aaah… Aku malu sekali.

~Skip Time~

Sekarang aku sudah berada di mobil Yesung Oppa.

Aku menghela nafasku. Hari yang indah ini akan segera berakhir.

"Kau lelah, Wookie? Mianhe. Sekarang minumlah ini dan tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Katanya sambil memberikan sebotol air.

"Hanya sedikit lelah. Bukan salah Oppa kok. Kan tadi aku yang minta." Kataku sambil menerima botol itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah." Katanya.

"Ne."

Kuteguk air itu lalu mencari posisi nyaman.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan rasa sesak di dadaku. Sakit sekali.

"Op..pa.."

Tiba-tiba semua gelap.

**Yesung POV**

"Op..pa.."

Kulirik Wookie yang tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Wookie-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku.

Tak ada jawaban. Kugoyang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan ku dan tangan lainnya masih memegang stir.

Perasaan tak enak menyelimutiku. Kuhentikan mobilku.

"Wookie-ah. Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku panik.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Segera kunyalakan mesin mobilku lagi. Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Wookie.. Tolonglah.. Jangan terjadi apapun padamu.. Tolonglah..

Wookie-ah..

~Skip Time~

~3 Tahun setelah itu~

Disinilah aku sekarang. RS Mitang. Aku magang disini. Disini tempat Wookie dulu dirawat. Taman ini dulu tempat kami kencan.

"Yesung." Jongsoo-ajhuma memanggilku.

"Ne, ajhuma. Waeyo?"

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun ya sejak itu. Kau masih sering mengingatnya?"

"Ne. Ajhuma. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Gomawo, Yesung-ah. Gomawo karena sudah sangat mencintainya."

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya." Katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku pun kembali larut dalam ingatanku bersamanya.

"Uisanim.. Uisanim.." Seorang yeoja berumur 5 tahun memanggilku.

"Ne. Taeminnie. Ada apa?"

"Minho jahat padaku uisanim. Dia memukulku." Katanya sambil cemberut. Lucu sekali.

"Dia memukulmu dimana?" Tanyaku sambil menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku.

"Disini." Katanya sambil menunjuk tangan kirinya.

Kuraih tangannya dan mengecup nya. "Masih sakit?"

"Ani. Tidak sakit lagi." Katanya. "Uisanim.." Panggilnya lagi.

"Ne?"

"Nanti, kalau sudah besar, aku ingin menikah dengan uisanim. Boleh?"

Aku tertawa mendengar pernyataan yeoja kecil ini.

"Ne.. Ne.. Aku akan menikah denganmu." Jawabku.

"Tidak boleh!" Teriak seorang namja kecil bernama Minho.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku kan suka sama uisanim. Lagipula uisanim baik, dai tidak memukulku." Kata Taemin.

"Mianhe. Aku tidak sengaja tadi." Kata Minho sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah. Aku maafkan."

"Jinjayo?" Terlihat binar-binar senang pada wajahnya.

"Ne. Kajja. Kita main lagi." Kata Taemin lalu mencium pipiku. "Uisanim. Mianhe. Sepertinya aku tak jadi menikah dengan uisanim." Lalu Taemin turun dari pangkuanku dan pergi bersama Minho.

"Dasar. Anak kecil." Gumanku.

"Jadi sekarang Oppa menjadi _phedopil_?" tanya seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Tidak. Hatiku hanya untukmu, chagi." Kupeluk tubuh yeoja yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Oppa. Bogoshipo."

"Nado. Saranghae."

"Nado Saranghae."

End.

* * *

Oh ya buat yang mau tau ceritanya gimana. Ini dia.

**Normal POV**

"Choi-ajhusi, bagaimana keadaan Wookie sekarang?" Tanya seorang namja bermata sipit cemas.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, Jongwoon."

Namja sipit itu menghela nafasnya lega.

"Oh ya, Youngwoon-shi Jongsoo-shi. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian."

"Katakan saja." Jawab namja bertubuh tegap itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan sebuah rumah sakit di Amerika yang terapinya sangat bagus disana. Aku menyarankan agar Ryeowook dibawa kesana. Memang tidak dijamin sembuh, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti orang normal. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja, Dok. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu."

Seminggu kemudian yeoja yang bernama Ryeowook itu pun pergi ke Amerika bersama Choi Kibum –istri Choi Siwon- untuk menjalankan terapi.

* * *

Annyeong!

Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga.

Mianhe kalo ga romantis. Author ga bisa bikin yang romantis-romantis gitu. Hehe..

Gomawo yah buat yang uda ngereview. *deep bow*

Gomawo juga buat yang uda ngebaca ff ini.

Akhir kata, review, ne? :)


End file.
